An Unlikely Pair
by Chronos Conspiracy CK
Summary: Tobita Yuu's parents have recently divorced and he's recieved apologies and condelcents everywhere so as he ventures forward past the unheartfelt sorrows, he's realized how good he's had as he never considered this and sees its life through another point.


Where Sumire and Yuu have no one, but each other including whose lifes revolves around one another.

It was a cold, October evening when they met and empty world void of emotions as their days finally came to a conclusion.

Being the child of two recently divorced parents, Yuu was lonely at the time and had taken a different route than the usual one to the library.

With his mind clouded, he didn't look up from his daze and had long ago passed the school's soccer field and was headed on his way up to the small daycare center located north of his hometown.

That was where they met, up while her shift had started in when he decided to drop off from.

She remembers his words; he had looked lost so she offered him a cup of hot chocolate.

He politely rejected her offer and took a seat on the benches directly on the outskirts and his eyes seemed glazed so she patted his head.

He suddenly seemed embarrassed so she stopped.

Instead, she told him a story that ended up just as fast.

"A little girl once told me, how she ended up in the day care facility and how she didn't like it. Everyone cried mournfully for her parents at the funeral when she was just three, she told me she remembered crying herself except she didn't know why at that time as well. It was until later that she found out the truth when she five and had awoken from her deep slumber and realized she had been here for a long time already."

Her, she took a long breath and he sat up from his slumped form and waited patiently for her to continue. As he sat, he wondered why she taking so long so he just as he was about to prod her on, he came to see that the girl next to him seemed to be re arranging the thoughts in her head on how to tell him seeing as it wasn't her business to tell another person's life story, but he still wanted it.

"Her parents were deceased and had been for a very long time and feeling an orphan's dread, I had come to see that it took more than a few hugs and insincere apologies to feel how lucky I've lived my life fully at this day care, taking care of children who've had nothing else, but this large family and visiting friends of the age who waiting here for theirs to return to at their own home filled with their own small joys awaiting them," she breathed and stole a glance to him as she ended the tale.

"And so where is she now?" he quietly whispered, eyes fixed on a sign leading to a nearby bakery.

When she didn't respond, he looked left and noticed she wasn't there and he signed disappointed, hoping to find out.

As he got up to leave, a tap at his shoulder made him flinch and a pad of footsteps came to him as she smiled a smile heartfelt smile as she answered him there.

"Here. I'm Sumire, how would you like to come here again tomorrow?" she invited him.

He closed his eyes, also with a smile laughed along with her so happy, "I'd love to."

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of a new year for how long had gone by since their first time to see how powerful she had changed his dull face up.<p>

He remembered how his friends had complimented his complete mood change and had teased him on how he felt, not knowing Sumire as he had.

He hid her in his head, never telling anyone and he didn't want to. Sumire felt like a dream, if he told anyone she might've disappeared and he didn't want to share her because although they had no physical love from friendship, she fit his mood so comfortably that he had sometimes forgot everyone else aside from her.

He wished he could meet her right now too, but he was attending his classmate's birthday party and he hoped to see her to meet her after to find out when her's was and celebrate along on that special day.

"Hey president! How've you been? Come in, oh is that my present? Thanks, you're the best ever!" Mikan quickly ushered him in with a one sided hug on the arm before pulling him in and hanging his coat up.

He seated down, noting he was the earliest one there and had a cup of tea generously made by the host herself and soon, Hotaru Imai, Mikan's best friend whom she had been with since long, joined and took up a small chat with while ignoring the girl whining down next to her.

Only a handful of people made it to the day and he watched as one after another, they had to leave and Mikan's expression was still cheery as before, even though numbers dwindled shortly after hearing a massive blizzard approaching and how her grandpa was being held up as well, he couldn't leave seeing the roads blocked and the lack of clothes of he had he stayed.

After a long break from playing board games and losing to Hotaru, Yuu called it in for the night and bowing his head to show his gratitude for Mikan's generous offer to stay and slept pleasantly.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

A faint chime was left ringing.

Yuu blocked it out, grumbling low, but it still didn't stop.

The sound was melodious and beautiful, but from the continuous going it soon annoyed him and as he got up to answer the door, Hotaru was up and had opened the door all the while muttering who would come so early in the morning to take up her sleep and calling her best friend a complete idiot she groggily opened the door.

He was about two steps to leaving when his ears caught a familiar voice a glint of green hair holding the birthday cake that Mikan had ordered a day late when he saw Sumire, holding out a clipboard for the stoic face to sign and handing out chocolate cake for her to take up.

Hotaru thanked the girl and closed the door, and as she walked up to Yuu, she noticed his surprised face and looked to him confused seeing the eyebrow she raised toward him.

"What's wrong with you?" she inquired uncaringly glancing back toward the door as though something interesting was going on.

He dismissed his intent to turn and chase after Sumire, and opt to carry the cake for Hotaru instead while take another talk with the girl while his thought drifted to the girl who had come to deliver the cake so early.

He pondered why she hadn't ever told him her new job as a pastier, but then again, he had never life outside school or where she went to and at that moment, he felt left out of her life.

Hotaru seemed aware of his dramatic mood as he cringed a bit when he thought about Sumire and awkwardly patted his head smoothly and a huge blush came up his cheeks as he saw what she was doing.

She acted nonchalant about it as Mikan arrived sleepily and more residents came to see breakfast.

The twins greeted him with a yawn as he dipped his head for a small bow and he got up to clear his dish away when Koko came to tease his face as he said he had seemed pretty red earlier.

He walked around the goofball and went on top brush his teeth and be the first to leave the house and hope to run into Sumire when he saw a tuff of green walk past him.

His heart stopped, before pumping loudly as his eyes cast a swift jerk to him as he hurried back over to see why she was there.

He saw it enter the kitchen as he gasped loudly, eyes searching around before noticing he was panting loudly and seeing all eyes on him, he swept past them and tapped the shoulder with green premed hair and his gaze looked on, but then he noticed it wasn't Sumire and had visibly darkened as he signed sadly.

After all, seeing her turn up out of nowhere was a miracle itself, but he couldn't help it and still felt a bit bad in between as he noticed his figment of imagination disappear as Kitsuneme instead with a green wig as he walked back.

Everyone though, had noticed his expression darken and had pondered on for a bit of what their president could've been thinking of when he had did that because after all, Yuu Tobita never acted that way in his life ever.

* * *

><p>April soon came and his school was hosting their annual Alice festival in celebration of their 149th contest of athletical sports event and he had asked Sumire on any suggestions she could think up the day before, but seeing the skeptical look on her face as she helped wipe down the tables he told her to forget it, but she scolded him harshly for even asking a question without letting her think about answering and he apologized heartily while she thought out loud.<p>

He really appreciated her kindness and thoughtfulness and asked her if she would come.

In turn, she said no, but she said that if she had nothing better to, then she might as well and just like that, he knew she was coming no questions asked.

As he thought about it afterward, he didn't feel an ounce of remorse until the day came by and he thought about his friends finding out after a 6 month silence and he was about to tell her to not until he saw her happy expression and he felt guilty at his actions as he said she could meet the schools side of him from his outside looks.

As he stood cheering on his friends, he waited for her to show up and tried acting discreet as he stole many glances around.

"What's wrong man? You look like you're looking for someone. Ooh~ did someone catch your eye!" Koko the troublemaker teased him on and as he heavily denied the accusation, he stopped looking on to point out the proof, but Koko kept going at it and soon more people gathered to mock their old president on and rather than being angry, he felt afraid as he was pushed on to Nonoko from the crowd's influence and although he had built up a small crush from her, he didn't want to as they kept chanting out how he was cheating up on her even though they shared no couple relationship.

Now, he just felt stupid no matter what angle and he trembled as Nonoko was coming up close an arm length away and he suddenly he got out of character as his eyes flashed and pushed the arms away. He just almost succeeded until he saw Nonoko's eyes also change and she screamed up at them and said how she didn't like him that way at all and someone else instead and how she could do so.

His arms sudden abrupt jerk was now soft and a heavy weight on his shoulder fell and he swallowed the lump as everyone felt bad for him. Nonoko's eyes flashed back defensively as she seemed to remember his confession aloud he had asked several days before and she was about to say sorry, her mouth wavered and she looked pained to say anything.

A sudden shove came from elsewhere and he ignored it until squawks came from around as the pushes were tossed up around and a sudden intent of rage was felt as the presence of a dandelion came and looked up to Nonoko and he saw locks of green again.

"Don't think that you can ever speak to him that way while I'm around," a snarl came up as she glared so forcefully toward the opposing girl that Yuu felt bubbles float around them and enclose around only them.

She turned around and a small smile graced her features as she spoke.

"Hey, how's it going?" she hugged him while rubbing circles down his back as she kissed his cheek.

It was a friendship kiss and although It didn't seem that way to the gasps surrounding the friends, he knew she was just trying to cheer him up.

A flood of water still came and he grasped her shirt silently and buried his head down as his sobs started and vibrated up and down her shoulders.

Voices echoed out as his hiccups died down and he kept his gaze on her before thanking her, not caring of anyone else.

"Thanks Sumi. You always seemed to manage to cheer me up when the world's gone, no matter where, don't ever leave me," he confidently spoke up with eyes filled with tears, waiting up for her reply.

"It's a promise then," and she took his palm and tied their hands pinkies up.

However, a throat interrupted the group of children as a teacher came up and asked how she had gotten on property she was currently trespassing on.

At this, Sumire gave a final pat on and started running away with teachers and security chasing her.

She turned back, with Yuu still watching she waved her hands back as proceeded to jump down the fence and landed like a cat perfectly before sharing her parting words.

"Keep your promise!" she bellowed back before waving a mocking salute to him.

As the crowd witnessed the loud, exchange that had been so spontaneous, they were really confused as if just what had happened really went on.

* * *

><p>Okay so this came out of nowhere and seeing how these two share a friendship is pretty weird, but I couldn't help it seeing I haven't posted in so long. I hope to post some mroe stories up soon that I've written a week ago to prove my worthyness for you readers so let's hope I can write better and imrpove to your needs!<p> 


End file.
